1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an improvement in web technique and easiness of maintenance have accelerated the shift of software to web. Among other things, a portal system in which a user can register only necessary functions has been in widespread use. The portal system associates user detachable interface components which are dubbed a portlet and functionally independent with a system framework called a portal. This allows the user to easily access all the associated portlets by accessing the portal system to use the portlet instead of accessing an individual portlet.
In a case where a multifunction peripheral (MFP) prints data stored in such portal system, there has been proposed a system allowing a simple print by selecting print data from a PC browser good in operability, reserving print, and performing only print instructions from the operation unit of the multifunction peripheral.
A technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-351806, for example, provides a method in which data existing in a specific Uniform Resource Locator (URL) in reserving print are held and the data in the URL in issuing instructions for print are compared therewith, if there is a difference therebetween, the latest data in issuing instructions for print are made printable. In the conventional technique, however, the characteristics of data existing in the URL are neglected and the latest data are always printed. In the portal system, the majority of data to be managed are shared and edited by a plurality of users. This causes a problem that data are updated before a device issues instructions for print, which resultantly, prints information which the use does not intend to print. Since a user interface (UI) is optimized so as to operate the portlets by a client computer, an operation through the MFP might be complicated, which causes a problem that the MFP is occupied by one user.
The present invention has been made in view of such problems and is directed to reduce user's burden on print and make printable print data which the user wants.